


"I love you."

by CaremKefo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaremKefo/pseuds/CaremKefo
Summary: Dean's reaction if Castiel hadn't been resurrected.





	"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted (about 5 years ago) on [tumblr](https://destihellhound.tumblr.com/post/65429254007/of-all-the-ways-dean-had-imagined-himself-crawling), inspired by artwork by [unbefreakinlivable](https://unbefreakinlivable.tumblr.com/post/65174231664).

Of all the ways Dean had imagined himself crawling into Cas's lap, straddling him, and pressing as close to him as he possibly could without actually being _part_ of him, this wasn't it. He knew that Cas liked him. Cared for him. _Loved_ him, even. Acknowledging that Castiel was in love with him was the easy part. Acknowledging that _he_ was in love with _Cas_ was the hard part.

He'd gotten close to saying it, once - on his knees with blood on his face he'd been so close to saying _I love you_ , but he couldn't say it. Not yet. It was too soon. He always thought they had time. But that was before. Before the trials, before Metatron, before The Fall.

He'd always clung to the hope that maybe Cas would make the first move because he was a man of action, and by overthinking emotions that he didn't talk about he'd caused his body to stall.

But now he's clinging to the dead body of the fallen angel that he loves, and it's a bitter irony that it's only after Cas can't hear him that he can find it in himself to say those three little words out loud.

"I love you."


End file.
